pokemon high
by Jimmy12345678
Summary: a series of high school days and holidays with a bunch of aqward moments
1. Chapter 1

hey its my fourth story and its just about how things are in high school or what i think i'm in 7th grade anyway here it is.

Ash POV

its our first day pikachu i said walking with my Pokemon partner and Clemont who's dad recently got back with my mom hasn't been like that scene we were 5.

OK Ash we should probably hurry before homeroom Clemont said. yeah your right but do you really one to run. touche he said. pika pikachu pikachu(ha ha ha this is funny pikachu said. well here we are.

time skip homeroom

hey Serena hey Korrina we said at the same time while trying to hide our embarrassment. then the bell rang well time for gym.

time skip gym class

okay class today we will have a battle using you current or previous Pokemon by the air you have to be on there back to compete only one trainer per team but first we will make teams a team males vs a team females and b team males vs b team female and so on to f team basically it will be teams of 4 Ash Clemont Trevor and my grandson Gary your on a team the coach said witch was actually professor oak. yes i said sarcastically but was happy with everyone but Gary. i was the representative for this time and we won against Serena Korrina Shauna and Misty.

second period advance spying which is actually spying on team rocket in viridan city and trying to find a way to bring the dictator gonnovi to his knees.

okay so far we've fond out how to stop what there planing we need two kids to sabotage it Ash Gary you to must work together lance said. fine we said in unison. Gary pushed me aside and said i have a job to do. at least i worked to get here i said then looker said that we can't do it alone we have to be a team.

time skip third period attendance Serena POV

Ash the teacher called absent but he was here in first i said. so something happened Gary is gone to misty said. it is advanced spying its the real deal so they could of been captured. everyone there said this at the same time say what and there mouths were on the desk. well time for science today we will cover the biology of a shaymen. while the teacher covered the poison thing about shaymen Brock and Dawn puked )A/N ash got poison shot by a shaymen).

Ash POV

well this is a fine problem now pikachu iron tail. were free now lets do it. okay were here lets though out our fire types charizard archinine overheat we did it okay now what according to lance though the sewer. yuck Gary said.

Serena's POV

may i go to the bathroom Trevor said. okay ms. juniper said. Trevor was in the bathroom and before he did his stuff Ash and Gary came though the toilet and he did it in his pants guess who i found Ash and Gary walked in covered in sewage. Ash i said and hugged him but backed away cause hes covered in sewage. he then says one way out that or be caught again Gary he said rolling his eyes at him. can ii go to the phone store and take a shower why i need this for 2nd period Gary got the costume but i have this in my phone and watch this waving his hair stuff comes out. i well tell all your teachers. thank you he walks away drenched in sewage.

Ash POV time skip 8th period

okay class that concludes the origins of earth oh and class tonight we have the sign up for school representatives along with president Ash and secretary of treasure Clemont porfessor Rowan said.

time skip after school Serena's POV

hey Serena if you become vice president to Ash like you two are married Korrina said. and what your gonna become the legislative to be with Clemont i said.(A/N there siblings in this because the Korrina's grandfather and Serena's mom got married.

well i got the job i said. me to lets see meeting one Ash's house 8:00 pm topic a petition of the kids who want better lunch.

time skip 8:00 pm Ash's house and POV

okay so we can find a compromise by making a food the food not only nutritious but Delicious now the methods we will use will take a few hours. everyone claps. while Ash and Clemont aka the twins were working on there invention the balance ray by the way they can only invent successfully as a team. mom we don't need diner right now i said because when i heard the door i thought it was her but it was Serena. oh um sorry Serena. she giggled while smiling with that you don't know how i feel do you smile it's okay Clemont can you go for a second Serena said. sure he said. since we are president and vice president we have to work as a team what about Clemont him two but you two won't be together forever one day you will have a wife and kids and we won't be able to ask Clemont for help i cut her off with a kiss because i knew were it was going. she was blushing and i said i feel the same way do you wanna go on a two person meeting with pikachu and fennikin at shay la fields. she responded with wee wee which is french for yes yes, and kissed me. pika pi pikachu said(smooth). Clemont walked in with mom Bonnie and dad i responded with eavesdropping much yes they said i went in the bathroom before mom saw my face with lipstick on it.

time skip before school

okay so we finished are device we wanted to tell you to earlier but we didn't want to interrupt your girly gossip. hey they said. i already know Clemont said. i the said eavesdropper. how much did you hear Serena said worried. from president and vice president to wee wee. Serena was mad and blushing at the same time tiring not to chock him. mom dad even Bonnie heard. okay Serena was ready to kill him now me and Korrina had to stop him. lucky for you mom didn't see your face or hear it. me and serena were blushing and its at the extent were i would kill him Clemont. ten seconds to run. but but but nine. why eagiath fine.

time skip 1st period

today we will have a two people sky race you can't be with people on your team we will ether lend you an Pokemon or you will use one of yours Oak said. so Serena do you want to i was cut of by yes. we had finished in first place and then i called charizard back.

time skip 2nd period

okay class lance said we need to stop a kidnapping at 7:30 tonight in shay la fields. do we know who and there are only four of us me Gary looker and you also i will be there starting a 7:15 i have a date there. Serena looker said. yeah why. well there after her to get you to come and save her and then get Gary to come and save you and then us. okay. well that means you have to tell her you can't go and neither can she they will come after her. ugh fine.

time skip third period

Serena i am sorry we can't go. but why she ask. well team rocket want's to kidnap you to get me to come save you have a trap for me and so on and so on. okay its not that i don't want to i'll come over later or well try to.


	2. Chapter 2

hey i'm back with chapter 2 so sorry i didn't say this but please review and this time it will time skip to Halloween ash has his full licence Ash and Serena are a complete couple now and so are there siblings and not only will there be a Halloween party there will be a trick or treating and they will have a prank war team rocket was affectedly disbanded and now Bonnie is going though her teenage years which is just complex now because that sweet insentient kid is even more evil then my sister buying ID's off adults going to clubs R rated movies and sneaking into a bar not to mention cheating on multiple boys my sister doesn't do that she just makes my life a nightmare and now sneaking out on Halloween now here it is.

happy Halloween

Ash POV

okay kids males vs females prank war at high noon because today all teachers agree to this and you have five hours to prepare Oak said. don't dump me Serena i said. don't worry i won't because you will lose and we will win because we will dominate but then ASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CLEMONNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNTT Bonnie said WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE YOU STUPID IDIOT ALL MY TEXT AND MY VIDEO OF YOU AND CLEMONT IN THE BATHROOM SINGING ON THE RADIO AND ALSO MY CONTACTS OF PEOPLE I'VE DUMPED THE PERSON WHO GETS ME FAKE IDS AND MY VIDEO OF THE DATA ON YOU WATCH BUT I DIDN'T SEE IT YOU IDIOT IT JUST MAGICALLY FELL IN THE BATHROOM SINK WHERE I LEFT IT WHILE THE WATER WAS ON AND FYI IF I GET CAUGHT SEEKING OUT AFTER MIDNIGHT TO GET EXTRA CANDY PEOPLE LEAVE OUT AND GOING TO THE CLUB WITH MY GIRLS AND TAKE THIS kick to where it shouldn't and she storms off. do you when she was nice. me and Clemont say no. Ash are you okay she said worried. yeah. good because i wanna you to feel pain from my prank. oh it's on Clemont lets go. okay he said.

time skip 12:00 pm

now it starts Oak said. then at the last world i said smoke bomb and disaperd. got to a sniper postion and aimed fire i yelled then 20 girls were covered in raw sewage plus Serena and then said wrong but also got this. ASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU GOT ME COVERED IN RAW SEWAGE NOW I WILL KILL YOU AFTER TELLING MOM AND DAD I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD. run i yell. i have to get everyone else. stay still i have a atomic bomb i will though it. then do it someone says. asked for is i go long then throw at all the girls then boom there all covered in bird stuff. ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww everyone yells and trys to kill Ash.

time skip after school

hey Ash Serena's rival says and i walk away she then says can i come to your party i respond with no mittie. can i get a kiss she says. no leave me alone. never. Serena help me. you need girl to fight your battles what did you do for you and you aren't good enough for her why would she like you celam said. aaaaaagh. help me . no way. Clemont help me i am being chased by a bully who wants Serena. sorry can't we have guest and. holy heck he's got a shotgun ill put me speaker. boom now he's shooting. yeah right celam shot me right aggh i'm going down. Ash stop joking Ash hello. is he okay Serena asked i can't stand Ash said. Ash you may have dated Serena but now your dead cealm said. just then a marical i was saved by lance. thanks this person is a international murder. and he has people who get the best of them or friends to separate them mittie was trying to separate them from ash to kill them. okay use your wristwatch got it. okay. wow i just changed cloths and have weapons tell one of you Pokemon to use a attack on it okay pikachu use thunder bolt. wow so cool its a voltage sword. now go and stop him hes going to you house got it.

Serena's POV

i wonder where Ash is the party will start soon i'm here to kill you kids. aaaaaaaaagh we all scream and he broke the window. but then boom the door was broke the he prays please don't kill me mom. i will kill you all start with me. OK. wait can i show you something ok now.

time skip after ash puts the beat down on them

what's your name. teen trainer see ya.

Ash POV

what i miss i dumping you. what why you can't save me but teen trainer can see ya. why why did i have to be so good at that. lance can i tell Serena yes but if something happens to her she dumped me for saving her fine tell her. Serena where are you what is it i'm looking for teen trainer. fond him hey Serena. why are you here. Serena i am teen trainer. yeah right prove it. look at my watch i touch the watch and here i am. but i thought you didn't like me anymore. Serena don't say that its not true. okay lets go to the party. sure Ash lets go.

time skip the party

Ash this party's great. thanks Serena i'm glad your here. okay but then. AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I GOT CAUGHT BY MOM AND DAD THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT THIS IS NOT OKAY. you remeber when she was nice. no. love you. same here.


	3. Chapter 3

i am felled up on energy now its November and Bonnie was changed by Max and is nice again and now we have ten super heroes ash- teen trainer Serena-sonic shouter Clement-classified sneaker Korrina-kid writer Trevor and Shanna-power people Gary and Misty-snakes May and drew-contest creepers are all there super names here we go.

the new kids in class.

Ash POV

so we have new recruits class lance said. once again only four of us. well now there are 12 come in. hey Ash Serena said. Serena you will get hurt why are here. i am in this class now she said along with a kiss. okay kids today the commit is passing so your powers will go bonkers so first Ash get in the baby bouncer looker said. everyone laghted then for some reason i accidentally tackled Serena and she screamed then it was madness. point taken. what was that for Serena said. sorry its not my fault.

time skip after the stuff is on

why am i the only one is something. well your powers are preventable lance said. can i feed him applesauce Serena said. let me out before i puke. yuck someone says. rock a bye baby on the tree top Serena starts to sing and i fall asleep which was embarrassing.

Serena's POV

he's so cute asleep.

sorry for the short chapter please review.


	4. Chapter 4

hello back with chapter 4 so yeah i am bored and this is my new hobby this time its about say Ash's birthday party and spiking it to summer of there sophomore year next year there junior and there's a bet on whoever gets Ash the worst gift ends up in their costume till next year so here it is enjoy

twin's 17 birthday

the others POV 6:50 am

how about these tools the boys said. how about a preference Serena said and all the girls agreed. fine you get what you get will get what they want someone said. lets get them a mystery no everyone cut in. okay then.

time skip the party Ash POV

hey guys i'm going to get some soda i said. hey this really good i said i should bring Serena some. hey Serena want some oh my gosh. i love you Clement Serena said. me to Clement said. sniff then i run away to nowhere then get ambushed by a mantis and a army and then i had one but my watch was forever broken i then said no no.(A/N i will rip off jungle fury) lance looker i need help badly then i black out.


	5. Chapter 5

okay this is chapter 5 Ash has run away korrina devastated and then they get back together Ash hates both Clement and Serena anyways here it is. also Jared and Camille are alive and are evil

the old masters of jungle fury

Ash POV

ugh what the heck happened. Ash who did this Lance said. oh hey i remember i was attacked by a loin and camilion and they were huge. okay so i see that you were attacked by animals looker said. well then we must use my grandpa's technology Ash now there will only be training until you know what your doing with these my grandpa's red ranger solar power morther's by the way your great grandpa was the jungle fury red ranger and you have the same powers as him okay then so what first you must understand the tiger by fighting one. what the what why. you must find your animal spirit. fine see you later.

time skip the fight

ow man i can't no i can do it. rarrrrrrrrrrrrrr the tiger said. then i felt something coming up and i said calling for the beast inside unleash the tiger then a tiger beat up a tiger. aright. Ash morth by saying jungle beast spirit unleash while doing this then call for the strike rider in the glasses you find lance said. okay jungle beast spirit unleashed strike rider okay this is awesome well here i go.

back at the lair Serena POV

hey guys Ash ran away have you seen him. yes last time we saw him he passed out. what everyone says. no i mean he collapsed from exsotion also when he woke i asked who did it he said a lion and a camillion then i said that the fantum beast and sent him to fight a tiger to understand his new morther which is his great grandfather. wait what he fought a tiger Looker said. just then a car was running was turned off then a person in a red suit came in the classroom. very good your back now touch your eyes. okay ow. i meant where the glasses button was. oh okay then i touch it. Ash everyone says Serena tries to hug him but he doges it. what was that for. i saw what happened and i am steal mad ash said. same here. fine i say bye Ash. now i will select two of you to use the blue and yellow morther's Gary Trevor you two will use the blue and yellow morther's here you go. wait what are these have you ever heard of the power rangers lance said.

Ash POV

everyone has i say. well you be them lance says. what i say. Gary and Trevor say no way. what about the rhino and wolf rangers. we will use them Looker and Lance say. you two will have to face a jaguar if your blue and a cheateah if your yellow. what why they say. i had to fight a tiger so i can do this calling for the beast inside unleash the tiger. wow everyone says. okay Ash will take you there. fine jungle beast spirit unleashed strike rider. okay hop on. here is the zoo well you have your own vheicals but you must first pass the test.

time skip Serena's apology

Ash i am so so sorry it wasn't my fault it was the fact that well i wanted to get you jealous because i thought you stopped caring Serena said. don't thought my love for you but if it happens again it will take more than a apology. okay Ash i love you she says.


	6. Chapter 6

hey it's chapter six of Pokemon high and this time it's a copy of the series finally of power rangers jungle fury RJ has passed away so now it's up to the ten kids to stop them before 8:00 am graduation now here it is

Ash's POV 6:00 am

ow wait Scorch. i will make you a deal you life or your friends Scorch. no way i say pulling out my shark sabers. hiya and some ball of energy comes out of my hands. i feel so drained i think huh Di she. i will send you to your friends.

hey looker do you think Di she is here yet then i crash though the window i will take that as a yes lance says. wait Ash they both say. i will call them all looker said.

time skip 7:00 the meeting

whats up everyone says. then they see me hurt and Serena says Ash and runs up to me. what happened she says. i saw Di she after beating Scorch. okay so its time we have to finish this by 8:00 am Ash Gary and Trevor its up to you three lance said. what why we say. only the three chosen protectors can destroy Di she forever. okay fine we say.

time skip 7:30 the battle

a pi swa master doesn't ask he knows, there is a greater level only reach once by master but not completely sucsesful, its time to push beyond the possable and extend our animal spirits to there greatest potential.

time skip 8:00 graduation

i would like to say that these have been the best years of my life and i look foreverd to see the futter now go have fun. that was great Ash Serena says. thanks.

time skip after dinner

Ash i think you deserve a award Serena says and locks his bedroom door.

the end

can't finish it rated T anyway please review and i will make a college chapter but i have to go back to school towmarrow


	7. Chapter 7

hey Ash and Serena's wedding seqal to Pokemon high

Ash do you take Serena.

i do.

Serena do you take Ash.

i do.

you may now kiss the bride.

time skip 2 years

DARN IT ALL ASH WHAT THE FREAK HECK I HATE YOU IF YOU COULD OF KEPT YOUR GOSH DARN HANDS TO YOURSELF WE WOULD NOT BE HERE YOU HUSBAND OF A ***** YOU ARE INSANE GETTING ME PREGNANT YOU DARN FARM YOU SUCKER I HATE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL FOR GETTING ME IN THIS MESS I HATE YOU STAY OUT OF MY LIFE YOU **** SUCKER I HATE YOU YOU SON OF A GOOD BYE NOW GET OUT Serena says!

Serena you don't mean that i say.

YES I DO DARN IT THE HECK she says!

okay Mrs. Keutum your doing great now push.

i was covering my ears scared of what was next but then Serena said Ash look.

there was a boy that looked just like me, and a girl like Serena.

Ash and Serena.

what she says.

we should name them that.

yeah.

welcome home.

time skip 10 years

Ash joiner and Gary joiner hate each other.

hey Ash happy birthday here's your present a pikachu.

pika pikachu joiner says and shocks my son.

i guess some things don't ever change i say.

and Serena joiner your turtwig

Ash joiner your chimchar and mega glasses plus inferite.

Gary your sqirtel.

thanks.

Serena next gen had a thing for Gary next gen

well goodbye guys we say.

so Ash wanna have another kid.

NO! but can't blame him!

just kidding i got spaded or whatever it is


End file.
